Payback Book 1: Innocence
by Angel's Charm
Summary: One innocent encounters one Other. This encounter will throw the innocent's life all around. Who has faith in people? Eventually YxY
1. Meet

Payback  
Book one: Innocence  
Part 1-4  
Written by Angel's Charm.

Explanation: This short 4-part book describes the meeting of the innocent and the Other. The chapters are very short, but that will be better in the next book.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh !

HE: the mysterious man/Other.

-

"What are you doing?"

Surprise.

"What are you doing?" Curiosity.

"Just hanging."

"Oh."

A red tongue swirled around a cherry-flavoured, heart shaped lollypop.

"Are you having fun?"

"Excuse me?" Surprise. Again.

The child repeated his question.

"Is it fun, hanging on that tree?"

The elder blinked and overtought his situation. He had been out, enjoying the night and all the while searching for a prey when they appeared. Not having fed in a week had made him weak, and he was easily overpowered. They injected something in his bloodstream, and the next thing he knew he was hanging pinned on an oak, watching the sun creeping closer. One ray of sunlight would be enough to turn him into a piece of roasted flesh in this weakened state. Not his defenition of fun.

"Sir?"

Crimson eyes looked down. Standing before him was a boy of 8 years old, who could easily pass for his younger brother. The boy had the same tri-colored, star shaped hair, and was short, just like him. The biggest difference was the age difference (500 years, give or take a couiple of years), and the air around the two. The boy's aura radiated innocence, while his was much darker. Stunning amethyst eyes in a cherubic face completed the picture.

A little rock hit his chest and brought him back to reality.

"Hmmm?"

A pout.

The boy looked annoyed.

"I wanna know! Is it fun? 'Cause if it is, I wanna play too!"

A chuckle.

"No child, I'm not having fun."

Confusion.

"Then why do you keep playing?"

The elder sighed. How do you explain a lifethreatening situation to an 8-year-old?

"Becaused I can't stop this game. If I stop, I'll lose. And I don't want that. Do you understand?" He couldn't believe it, but he was actually enjoying himself. This little game amused him. Well, the sun was coming closer, so he could at least enjoy the boy's company. It was the last he'd ever have.

A nod.

"You are a good gamer then. Honest,and willing to do everything for victory."

The other raised an eyebrow. The child continued, twirling his lollipop between his fingers.

"But you have to lose sometimes too. It learns you a greater lesson than winning, and you'll appreciate winning even more. Games are fun, and they should stay that way. Once you don't enjoy a game anymore, you gotta stop playing and accept your loss."

"Wise words from you, young child. I wonder who taught you those. But my situation isn't as simple as that."

The child blushed.

"My grandpa told me those words. He repeats them once in a while, so I know them by heart. He always said that I could really help people, as long as I keep to his words."

"Smart grandpa you have then. And you are right, maybe I should quit, but I can't do it alone.

Crimson eyes studied the petite figure in front of him.

"Maybe if you help...but can I know your name first?"

"Yuugi. And I wanna help. What can I do?"

-

Part two is coming up next week.


	2. Help

Payback  
Book one: Innocence  
Part 2-4  
Written by Angel's Charm.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh !

HE: the mysterious man/demon.

-

"Well, see those silver straps round my wrists?"

The boy looked up and saw two, thick silver straps around the man's wrists. They were closed with codes. Lucky for the man, he just loved games! (as he saw the codes as games) Besides, he stil wanted to play with the man.

"Yes. Want me to undo them?"

"That would be nice."

A determined look apeared in the boys eyes, and he walked up to the tree. He tossed his lollipop away, and started to climb. Very slowly and carefully placing his feet, following instructions given by the other and finally reaching the wrists, Yuugi began rambling with the handcuffs. After a lot of handywork and patience, the boy managed to crack the codes and free the other, who promptly fell down.

"Are you okay?"

A groan.

Yuugi hurried down, all the while being carefully not to hurt himself.

"Sir, everything alright?"

The child approached the other male cautious, feeling a lot more nervous now that the other wasn't hanging on the tree anymore.

"No sun...please..."

The whisper was nearly nonexistent, but Yuugi heard it none the less. The sun was about 30 centimeters away from the man's hand. He looked around and spotted a shadowed place nearby. He walked to the other, grabbed him under his shoulders and dragged him under the bushes, laying down himself afterwards.

"You're heavy."

A snort.

"I'm not."

A giggle.

"Yes you are."

The other sat up slowly to keep his head from spinning. After examining the burns on his wrist, he took in his surroundings and spotted the oak tree, now bathed in sunlight.

"That was close..."

"Wha?"

"Nothing..."

His voice trailed off, and Yuugi studied the other.

"You look like me."

A smirk.

"No, you look like me."

Questions marks popped up above Yuugi's head.

"Isn't that the same?"

Sighing when he realised Yuugi didn't get the joke, the elder nodded.

"It is."

"Why did you say it then?"

"It was meant as a joke."

"Oooh...I don't get it. Explain?"

"Nevermind." He turned away, blonde bangs covering his eyes.

Yuugi pouted.

"No fair."

"Life isn't fair."

Yuugi looked puzzled, but before he could ask something, a hand was raised.

"Just...don't ask."

"...Okay."

-

Next chappie will be up next week!


	3. Memory

Payback  
Book one: Innocence  
Part 3-4  
Written by Angel's Charm.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh !

HE: the mysterious man/demon.

-

He was getting weaker by the second, and he knew he had to do something. He had to find someone to drink from. But he couldn't get away, the sun was everywhere around him, and without blood he would burn to death. Hell, he hadn't even enough energy to heal his burned wrists!

The only thing/person he could feed from was the boy, Yuugi, who was now happily dansing in the sun.

Sun.

He remembered his youth, when he was once as carefree as the boy. A normal life, between normal people who cared for him. Then he came, his nightmare.

Pegasus.

A demonlike creature who wanted to overtrone the current leader of their tribe. Apparently he thought that he would like becoming one of them and turned him. All the while assuming that he would help Pegasus.

Wrong.

He had killed Pegasus, but not before torturing him. He had enjoyed doing it too. But it didn't help his situation and now he was what he was.

What he was?

Good question.

He didn't know.

Life sucks.

It really does.

Oh, how he wanted to be human. Well, with the powers then. They came in handy.

"Sir, come and play with me!"

The little child smiled at him. The wind blew through his hair and his purple eyes shone with pleasure.

So innocent. His blood was probably delicious.

"Come on, the sun is nice and warm!"

The other smiled softly.

"I cannot come in the sun. I have a weak skin. But, you can come and sit next to me."

The little boy cocked his head to the side and smiled cutely.

"Okay!"

He skipped over to the other, who moved a bit to the side.

Yuugi sat down and began rattling about everything and nothing. HE didn't listen.

Thumb Thumb

The boy's heartbeat reached his ears.

Thumb thumb

So thirsty. He couldn't take it anymore. Innocence was so tempting...

"Yuugi?"

"Yes?"

"Are you willing to help me one more time?"

"…Okay! What do I have to do?"

HE closed his eyes.

"Let's play a game."

-

Next and final part will be up next week!  
Book 2 will be called Vengeance.


	4. Betrayal

Payback  
Book one: Innocence  
Part 4-4  
Written by Angel's Charm.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh !

HE: the mysterious man/demon.

-

"A game? I wanna play. What do I have to do? Are we going to solve a puzzle or so? Or play tag?"

Yuugi's eyes shone with glee.

HE shifted closer.

"No, no such thing. And you don't have to do much. Just…tilt your head back. Like this."

He pushed the boy's head to the side.

"Okay…What now?"

"Look to the three."

The boy did so.

"This might feel strange."

A nod.

"What are the rules of the game?"

Silence. Then...

"Yuugi?"

"Mhm?"

"I'm sorry."

Yuugi's eyes filled with confusion and he was about to turn his head when the other bit down, and drank his blood.

Finally...

Heaven. Ambrosia. Sweet, but not too sweet. Just perfect.

Yuugi cried out, paralysed at first, but then he started to struggle. The other didn't let him go and Yuugi felt his strength leave him. He cried.

"Why?"

The other had to strain to hear him. He took the last bit and laid the boy on the ground.

"Because those with a good heart always go first. Innocence always goes first."

His tone was emotionless.

"You aren't nice…"

Yuugi lost consciousness.

The other sighed and healed the boy's wound.

"Sleep. One day, we'll meet again."

He disappeared.

Yuugi was found two hours later by people from the village. He was brought to a hospital in the city. The only thing the doctors could say was that the boy suffered from severe blood loss; The how could not be explained. Yuugi didn't wake up for two days. When he finally did, the boy was scared of every move, and afraid of the dark.

3 years later

Eleven year old Yuugi Muoto ran home from school, trying to outrun his bullies.

Someone once told him that life sucked.

It did.

And he swore to himself, just as he did every day, that he would kill the person who spoke those words.

Red eyes followed the boy, following his every movement and reading his every thought, just as he did the past 3 years.

How he loved this human.

He was already looking forward to the confrontation.

-

End of Book 1.

-

Finished. I don't know when the second book, Vengeance, will be out, but it will be soon.


End file.
